


the sweet taste of your lips on mine.

by cloudcore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Non-Binary Chiaki, Trans Girl Chihiro, also alter ego is a dog but wbk, theyre lesbains naegi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcore/pseuds/cloudcore
Summary: “Come on then… kiss me so you can taste more of my lip balm or whatever.”“You know I’m kissing you because I love you, right? I think that you’re the most incredible thing in the galaxy. An enigma who keeps me smiling day to day.”"Shut up!"





	the sweet taste of your lips on mine.

The two sat together, leaning against Chihiro’s bed as Mukuro gently pressed a kiss to Chihiro’s mouth, cupping her cheeks delicately. She was always delicate when handling Chihiro, whether they be holding hands, kissing, hugging or simply lying together. She was always delicate with her, and in return, Chihiro was always gentle with Mukuro. They had a mutual understanding that they both needed to be treated with care, Mukuro treated Chihiro carefully as she was worried she’d hurt the girl like how she’d hurt so many people in her life and Chihiro treated Mukuro carefully as she knew it was rather an alien experience to the dark-haired girl.

When they separated, Mukuro’s hands fell from the girl’s face and to her lap. Chihiro smiled softly, grabbing Mukuro’s hands out of her lap and holding them up between them. Mukuro watched fondly as Chihiro brought her right hand to her face and lightly kissed the middle of the tattoo on her hand. Mukuro hadn't come into contact with the Fenrir group in years, apparently her parents had paid them off— at least, that’s what Junko told her when she returned back to Japan three years ago. She didn’t spend much time with the group, but that didn’t stop her from feeling physically sick whenever she saw a knife, gun, or any weapon, really.

While she had never directly killed anyone in her few short years with the group— due to her young age— she had hurt many people. It was something she’d never forgive herself for, especially now that Junko was trying desperately to slowly mend their relationship. One of the only good things that came out of her knowledge of strength and the body was that she occasionally joined Chihiro and Mondo— and Kiyotaka who always joined the two for fun— in their self-defence lessons. Because while the girl was extraordinarily strong mentally, she wanted to be that bit stronger physically.

“Was that okay?” Chihiro asked, softly falling onto Mukuro’s shoulder and curling up beside her. The two sat on the floor of Chihiro’s bedroom, door ever so slightly open as that was the rule of the Fujisaki house.

“Yes. It’s not like that was the first time we’ve kissed.”

“I know, but I always like to check,” these words made Mukuro’s stomach warm, and she lay her head down on Chihiro’s head. “What do you want to do today?”

“Well, I did say I wanted some food around an hour ago.”

“Well, you said that right before you put your tongue down my throat so…” Mukuro grimaced and groaned at that, making Chihiro giggle.

“Please don’t put it like that.”

“Okay, Muki,” Chihiro said kindly. “But seriously, do you want to get food? There’s a nice cafe nearby; they have booths!” Chihiro shot up at that, narrowly avoiding bumping her head into Mukuro’s chin.

“That sounds nice,” Mukuro said, “I think we’ve gone there together before. It must have been a little while ago, though.” Chihiro nodded and was about to say something in return when there was a knock on the door. While their hands didn’t separate, at the sound they did jerk away from each other. Chihiro called out a ‘come in’ and the two girls saw that it was Chihiro’s younger cousin Chiaki on the other side of the door; Chiaki was two years their junior. Chiaki Nanami lived with their Uncle, Aunt and cousin as their parents weren’t around anymore; Chiaki had practically become a little sibling figure to Chihiro and vice versa.

“Are you two going out today?” Chiaki asked, Mukuro noticed the pale pink console present in one of their hands. “If so, can you walk A.E? I can walk him if you want but if you’re going out can you take him?” _Alter Ego,_ the family dog. It was an odd name until you remembered that the Fujisaki’s— including Chiaki— were a family all about technology and coding. The big golden retriever was called Alter for short, especially as that was the name he’d respond to.

“We were just about to get ready to go out actually,” Chihiro stood up after that, separating their hands carefully. “Leave him to us.”

“Awesome,” Chiaki replied, they were just about to leave the room when Chihiro stopped them with an, ‘ah, ah, ah’. “What is it, Chi?”

“It’s just… you better be doing your Summer projects! Just because it’s the holidays doesn’t mean you don’t have work,” Chihiro placed her hands on her hips in what she was trying to make an ‘authoritative pose’. Mukuro inwardly chuckled at this before standing up herself, dusting off the pants she wore before running a hand under the waist of them to straighten out her tucked-in shirt.

“I know,” Chiaki groaned in response, they could both just hear them whining, “god,” as they walked down the hall and back to their room. The girlfriends shared a smile at that, before they began getting ready. Mukuro put her gloves and jacket back on before tightening the red and orange beaded bracelet around her wrist. Chiaki had made it for her shortly after Chihiro had announced the fact that they were girlfriends to her family. It was similar to the one they had made for Chihiro, despite the fact that hers was simply prettily coloured while Chihiro’s blue, pink and white bracelet was meant to represent the trans flag.

Just as Mukuro had finished making herself look presentable, she looked over to see Chihiro apply lip balm to her lips— they simply got too chapped, otherwise. Mukuro, strangely enough, loved the flavour of lip balm Chihiro always used, and the girl knew that. That was the reason why as soon as she had finished applying the lip balm, she offered some to Mukuro as well. Mukuro accepted the offer, but instead of taking the tube from Chihiro’s hand, she gently kissed her instead.

Chihiro giggled at this when they parted, lightly hitting Mukuro in the side. “If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked.”

Mukuro only shrugged, “it’s just nicer to put on lip balm that way.”

_xxx_

The hardest part of getting Alter Ego ready for a walk was always getting the lead connected to his collar. Alter was a very excitable dog and so getting the lead on was always a two-man job. The two crept their way downstairs and into the living room where the big, golden dog lay watching the world go by outside the large sliding door comprised of glass.

“You wanna?” Chihiro whispered, and Mukuro cut her off by saying, ‘yeah’. Chihiro watched as her girlfriend valiantly sacrifice herself as the one who would hold Alter down, meaning Chihiro would be the one connecting the lead to his deep green collar. She held the lead tightly in her hand, and upon Mukuro leaping onto Alter to hold him down, it was action time. Chihiro raced forward and, with some effort, managed to connect the lead to the wildly excited dog.

“Well done,” Mukuro said to Chihiro, stroking Alter carefully after standing up from previously being on top of him. Mukuro watched with a warming chest as Chihiro began to coo Alter, hyping up the dog so that he could release his energy on the walk they were taking him on.

“You ready?” Chihiro asked, and Mukuro nodded. The two joined hands before exiting the house, Mukuro shutting the door behind the two of them. Right before the two of them walked out of the confines of the Fujisaki residence, Mukuro stole another kiss from the girl. Her lip balm really did taste excellent, and of course kisses with Chihiro were always greatly loved by her. “Come on silly,” Chihiro said, dragging Mukuro down the driveway by the hand.

The walk to the cafe was short but sweet, and Alter was being a surprisingly good boy; he was always like that when Mukuro was around because he liked to impress her. Chihiro lived in a nature-filled area and Mukuro loved it, the green leaves of the trees and the bright colours of all the plants astounding her. She commonly forgot how beautiful life and the world could be, and she thanked Chihiro tremendously for showing her that.

“Do you want to sit indoors or outdoors when we get there?” Chihiro asked, the two girls standing slightly still as Alter had begun sniffing around the grass beside the footpath. “We should go outside, right?”

“So we can sit with Alter?” Mukuro asked, and Chihiro nodded her head. “Yeah, then we should sit outside.”

“I just feel bad because we won’t have anything for him to eat,” Chihiro pouted, continuing to walk as Alter had decided to start off again.

“I’m— I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Mukuro responded, not sure what to say. “So just… just smile, okay?”

“Okay,” Chihiro said before grinning widely, making Mukuro smile in the process. She always loved it when Chihiro smiled.

When they did get to the cafe, they chose a table outside and Chihiro went to fetch some menus from inside while Mukuro settled down Alter. Chihiro had given Mukuro the lead, allowing her to do this. They both chose some simple lunch— Mukuro a salad and Chihiro a burger— as well as two milkshakes— a vanilla one for Chihiro and a caramel one for Mukuro. She then went back inside to order; Mukuro had given her some money to pay for her half of the meal; she had tied the lead to the leg of her chair meaning that she didn’t need to hold onto Alter during the meal.

Chihiro came back when Mukuro was busy murmuring to Alter, the number stand held in her hand. It read the number six.

“How has Junko been?” Chihiro asked, after sitting down, “has she been better?”

Mukuro pauses for a second before saying: “yeah. She’s been trying really hard, which I didn’t expect her to do.”

“That’s good,” Chihiro kindly smiled, reaching out for Mukuro’s hand over the table.

Of course, Mukuro wasn’t going to forgive Junko for what she did to her that easily, but she found it oddly nice that her younger sister was trying so hard to make up for years and years of mistakes she had made. Mukuro was confident to say she was a little bit more comfortable around her, and she was definitely more comfortable around her than she was, let’s say, three years ago.

Alter had ventured under her seat, face resting on Mukuro’s foot. This made the girl chuckle. “I’m glad to see that Chiaki is no different.”

“Yeah,” Chihiro nodded, “they were sick for practically all of last month, but they seem to be getting better. That’s why they weren’t at school last month— although, I’m pretty sure I already told you about that.”

“I think you did say something about her being away… and it’s not like I didn’t notice, they join us for math.”

“Yeah!” Chihiro exclaimed loudly, “god, they’re so smart.” Despite the fact that Chiaki was two years below them, they joined them for math because they excelled at it.

“So are you! You’re one of the only ones who does advanced math in the class,” Mukuro countered, “I only do intermediate.”

“Well you’re not gunning for a career that requires math, are you,” Chihiro said, booping the girl on the nose softly as she spoke.

Mukuro only shrugged, “you don’t know what might happen in the future.”

“I suppose that you’re right,” Chihiro said, shrugging as well. Mukuro then quickly looked around them, noticing that there was no one coming over or looking at them, before leaning over the table to give the girl a peck. “What was that for?” Chihiro sweetly smiled.

“I bet you didn’t see that coming,” Chihiro sighed and gave her a look of ridicule, “but also your lip balm is very sweet.”

“Of course, of course, of course.” Chihiro sighed, rolling her eyes at Mukuro’s cheeky grin. “Stop smiling you! Our food will be here soon, and I don’t want the waiter to think that you’re some kind of psycho.”

When they did get their food and drinks, it was surprisingly nice. Not that Mukuro was expecting it to be bad, it just outshone her expectations. Like the two always did when they got milkshakes together, they put two straws in both drinks so they could share; it wasn’t that they cared about the germs, it was just easier if the person whose drink it actually was wanted drink from their shake at the same time.

Alter was well behaved during the meal, but active at the time. He was walking around for the majority for the meal, barking and usually begging anyone who walked by to pat him. People usually did, after asking them for permission, of course. Alter was a sucker for attention, and so he absolutely adored any pats, scratches or snuggles he could get from anyone he encountered. He was a very sweet dog, Mukuro thought. This was pretty big as she wasn’t a fan of dogs, especially as they reminded her a particular wolf.

“Your milkshake is really good,” Chihiro whispered after sipping some out of her straw. “I’ve never had their caramel before.”

“Yeah, that’s because you like bland-ass vanilla,” Mukuro swiftly retorted, taking a drink from Chihiro’s in return.

“Hey! You don’t get to diss my vanilla!” Chihiro childishly yelled, “just because I call it bland doesn’t mean you get to call it bland.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean that it isn’t bland as fuck.”

“Hush, you.” Chihiro shushed her, throwing a napkin at her— Mukuro skilfully, and easily, caught it. “Anyway, you ready to walk home? We can drink and walk, yeah?”

“Yes. I’m ready.” Mukuro stood up, making Alter perk up. “Yes buddy, we are going to continue you walking home!” After cheerfully barked at this.

“You get him ready and I’ll bring these things indoors,” she gestured to the plates, “oh, you’re okay with walking home, right?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Mukuro affirmed.

“Cool.” Chihiro nodded.

The walk home was similar to the one to the cafe, Alter was just a little more tired. They drank and talked as they walked and yes, Mukuro did steal more kisses from her girlfriend. They passed a bin on the walk home and threw away their milkshake cups when they had finished with them, making sure to put their cups and straws in the appropriate bins.

As they turned into Chihiro’s driveway, the girl suddenly let out a gasp making Mukuro look at her oddly. “What is it?” Mukuro asked, worried about what Chihiro could be gasping about.

“Oh— it’s just— I just realised how late it is. You should be getting home!”

“Oh,” Mukuro hummed in relief, she wasn’t very worried about getting home on time. It wasn’t like her parents were every home to enforce a curfew on her and her sister. Besides, she time didn’t have to awkwardly dance around Junko— who was equally as awkward around her— was time she was grateful for. She knew that Junko was trying her best, but it was still excruciatingly awkward.

“I can see that you’re not particularly worried,” Chihiro noted, making Mukuro smile. “It must be hard at home, huh?”

“Yeah. It is really awkward,” Mukuro chuckled.

“I bet! But you should still get ready to go home though,” Chihiro said, beginning to chew the inside of her cheek as she did. “Junko might get worried if you’re too late.” Mukuro gave her a look at that. “Hey! I said might!”

_xxx_

In the end, though, Mukuro knew that Chihiro was correct. That was why the two ended up taking a bus over to the area Mukuro lived in, Chihiro having to take a bus home after dropping off Mukuro. When they got off the bus, Mukuro looked up at the sky and notice that it had started turning that golden orange colour it always did during the evening. That’s when she got an idea.

“Hey, before we go to mine can I show you something?” Mukuro asked. Chihiro nodded, very intrigued by what Mukuro had to show her. Mukuro lead Chihiro to a certain oval that was near her house, it was often used for local football games but when it wasn’t… it was a very lovely area. “Oh, I forgot to ask, how do you feel about climbing a tree?”

“A tree?” Chihiro asked.

“Yeah, a tree,” Mukuro indicated to one of the trees they were standing by at the edge of the oval. It stood tall, branches stretching, reaching and intertwining as the green leaves on its branches lightly rustled in the breeze.

“I should be okay climbing that.”

“Awesome.”

The two then proceeded to climb the tree, Chihiro allowing Mukuro to go first so that she could copy the path the girl took up. Chihiro hadn’t climbed many trees— it was more a Mukuro or Chiaki thing— meaning she wasn’t sure what the best way to do so was. Luckily, this tree wasn’t particularly hard one to climb and the girls managed to reach and sit on one of the sturdy branches high up on the tree. “Now, look out at that,” Mukuro murmured. And Chihiro did. And her mouth dropped.

Encased in a frame of leaves from the tree, she saw the magnificent colour of the dying sky. Pinks and deep purples beginning to show up as the golden colour filled up the expanse of the sky, filtrating through the clouds. It was… incredible.

“Wow,” Chihiro giggled in shock. “This is… amazing.”

“Yeah,” Mukuro grinned, looking fondly at the small girl beside her. “Just not as amazing as you.” Chihiro looked at her at that, an embarrassed flush coming to her face.

“Come on then… kiss me so you can taste more of my lip balm or whatever.”

“You know I’m kissing you because I love you, right?” Mukuro whispered, leaning close to the girl. “I think that you’re the most incredible thing in the galaxy. An enigma who keeps me smiling day to day.”

“Shut up,” Chihiro giggled, embarrassed by her words, before wrapping her arms around Mukuro’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss. And it tasted incredibly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> just something short in cute because they deserve it!! trans girl chihiro is a comfort hc for me and many other people so don't be all gross about it in the comments. 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @transnene !!


End file.
